The rate at which information is created in the world today continues to increase. There is so much information that cataloging/indexing, searching, and accessing the content becomes a challenge. For example, a user may attempt to identify a future event that may be interesting to the user (e.g., a football event, a local festival, an air show, etc.). In an example, the user may submit a search request, such as through a search engine or a social network, to identify content items that may be indicative of interesting future events. However, the user may receive search results that do not identify future events (e.g., a user may search for “upcoming local events” but may receive results for previously occurring local events as opposed to future local events) and/or search results for content items identifying future events are not interesting to the user (e.g., the user may have an interest in professional football game events, but may receive search results for high school football game events). Thus, the user may spend extensive amounts of time and/or computing resources searching for future events that may be interesting to the user and/or the user may not become aware of interesting future events. Moreover, the user may need to resubmit the search query on an hourly, daily, and/or weekly basis in order to obtain fresh search results comprising recently published content items. If the user does not find a relevant future event, then the user may miss out on learning about and/or attending the future event.